Intermission
by Legendary Armor
Summary: Klavier x Apollo. Oneshot. As of late, Apollo's writings in his journal have become quite personal. When a certain prosecutor gets his hands on the information, hidden feelings suddenly become far more open.


**Intermission**

by the Legendary Armor

A/N: This is for my friend, Michiyo Ichimaru.

* * *

With yet another trial successfully over, Apollo heaved a sigh of relief as he walked into the lobby with the remnants of the crowd. Though nothing spectacular had happened, he wanted nothing more than to get back home and rest. He'd written rather extensively in his journal a few days prior to the trial, and spending all of today staring at and listening to the very man that happened to be on his mind had left him nervous and tired. Distracted as he was, and drowning in the chatter of the few people around him, he hadn't even noticed that Trucy was still inside the courtroom, speaking with none other than Klavier Gavin himself.

"...So, Herr Justice writes in a journal?" At the young magician's enthusiastic nod, he continued with amusement, "Interesting. I can only assume that paper clutched so dearly in your hand is a page from it, ja?"

"Yep! Several, actually." She held them out, smiling as he took them. "He wrote these pages a couple of days ago, and finished writing at the office. That's when I got the chance to snatch them! I wanted to get the whole thing, but I figured he'd notice faster that part of it was missing. He doesn't even know the last entry is gone yet!"

Laughing, the prosecutor asked, "Why on earth did you steal these and bring them to me, devious little Fraulein?"

Trucy's returning grin was both sly and enthusiastic. "Because they're about _you_, and I think you should read them." Glancing over her shoulder out the door, she saw Apollo leaving the courthouse entirely. "Oh, I better go and say goodbye! I think he's going right home, since he said he was tired... Bye, Mr. Gavin!"

As the young girl dashed away, the blond took a glance at the papers in his hand, and a warm smile graced his lips at the sight of the first few words. Folding the thin papers gently, he stuck them in his pocket and began walking towards the exit with a radiant, hopeful joy in his heart.

_December 02, 2025, 5:08 PM_

_I can't stop thinking about him..._

* * *

After taking a long, hot shower, Apollo decided to sleep for a bit. It was quite a nice nap, full of dreams about a lovely rock star that liked his music far too loud... at least, it _was_, until a sudden knocking at his door awoke him from his slumber. Despite having no gel in his messy, damp hair, and clad only in a pair of loose pants, he stumbled sleepily to his door and looked through the peephole.

The sight of Klavier's face jolted his awareness, and he opened the door slightly, peeking through while trying to hide his hair and lack of clothing. "Um... hi."

Smiling, the blond replied smoothly, "Hello, Herr Forehead. May I come in?"

Apollo fidgeted awkwardly. "I... I guess. I'm not--"

The taller man cut him off as he pushed past Apollo, who quickly shut the door with a flush on his cheeks. Letting his blue eyes rove Apollo's form, he smirked, a sly coyness in his gaze that unnerved the brunette more than just a little. A slight pink tinged his tanned face. "A shower and a nap, ja? Did I wake you?"

"Yeah... It's no big d--ah, w-what are you...?" Klavier drew closer to the attorney in a few graceful steps, his eyes boring a hole into the younger man's soul. His fingers brushed Apollo's face gently, causing him to flush and look away silently. Recalling a bit of writing, he smiled--

_--...I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. I can't deny it to myself... he's so beautiful, both in appearance and personality. I've seen the real Klavier Gavin... and I want him...  
_

"Would you like to come to dinner with me? Just the two of us..." he whispered sweetly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind the brunette's ear.

Looking back at the prosecutor, the shorter man nodded shyly. "That sure is sudden... But yeah, it would be great. I just need to go get dressed--"

"Don't even worry about your hair... Herr Forehead." Klavier smiled disarmingly. "It looks nice, and I have something I want to share with you..."

* * *

Apollo fastened the buttons on his cream-colored collared shirt quickly, blushing as he glanced in a mirror. His hair was in disarray, but Klavier was outside, waiting...

_Where is this all coming from? It's gone from flirting to dinner in the space of a single day... and he sounds like he has something to tell me..._ But then the attorney shook his head, mentally chiding himself._ Can't get my hopes up. And yet, this _is_ Prosecutor Gavin we're talking about. _He ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it looking somewhat presentable to his own eyes, before opening up the door to see his guest staring intently at him as he lounged in a chair.

"You're acting like a predator," Apollo remarked as he walked to the door, opening it up for the blonde.

Klavier laughed. "Stalking requires that the prey wants nothing to do with the hunter." He walked past the attorney, and as he did so, leaned in for a moment and whispered, "Yet that is not the case with you... ja?" Chuckling to himself as he walked to his motorcycle, he slid gracefully onto the machine after putting his helmet on and handing a dazzling white one to Apollo.

The defense attorney couldn't lie to himself; he quite enjoyed the ride, and the thought of what was to come.

* * *

Sipping on his drink, Apollo looked around; the restaurant they were in was mostly empty, perhaps due to how late it was on a Monday evening. It was a nice place, but he wasn't really aware of anything except the glamorous man sitting across from him. "So... you said you had something to share with me?"

"You could say that." Klavier leaned in closer, and spoke softly, "'I wonder when I should approach him. I would like nothing more, and yet, I want to make sure the time is right'. Does that sound familiar to you? Or how about this; 'It's harder for me to focus lately; the way he stares completely sets me off balance'."

Apollo could swear he was about to have a heart attack. "That's my... I wrote that. In my journal..." He blushed, looking both angry and embarrassed. "You've... read my journal. How? ...I bet it was Trucy, wasn't it?"

"It's a very fun read." Pulling out the papers, he waved them teasingly in front of Apollo's face. "Your little friend was indeed the one who gave them to me, in court today. I must say, I'm glad she did. I certainly knew you were interested, Herr Forehead, but I had no idea our feelings were quite so mutual."

"Mutual?" Staring intently into the other man's eyes, the brunette spoke softly, "So... it's not a hopeless feeling."

"I would think you'd be able to realize that even without this happening, ja? We are not so subtle in our words when we see each other. When we are alone, they consume us. Your feelings when you write... 'Even the thought of him makes me smile, and being across from him in court is far more exhilarating than it should be'. I must say, I'm flattered." He reached over, and took Apollo's hands in his own. "Let us be more than flirting and writing in diaries, Apollo..."

Flushing madly, the younger man found he could not look away. "Y-yeah. Of course." Klavier was leaning over the tiny little table as he grasped his companion's hands, and Apollo found that he was leaning over as well to be more comfortable. Being so near the blond's face, feeling his warm, sweet breath ghosting across his lips... it was almost too much to bear. He felt like all the things he wanted to say and felt would make him explode if he didn't do _something_...

Yet, he found he did not have to when Klavier's lips brushed so lovingly against his own.

* * *

(end)


End file.
